Lifeless Puppets
by Little Black Star
Summary: One Shot - She was gone. She had cut her own last string herself. No more a lifeless puppet. Her soul was finally free...


**Lifeless Puppets**

          The steaming hot cup of delicious coca rested in her hands. The same hands that had held one wand that had killed many before her. The same hands that had yearned to be held by some one who had loved her. The same hands that want to kill her own very life, putting her out of her terrible misery. 

          Only at the mere at age of twenty she had seen more horror then anyone should or want to see in their life time. Dead bodies had dropt in front of her very own eye sight; some because of the powerful curses that flew from the tip of her wand to their hearts. And now those bodies had come to haunt her… Their dead and cold lifeless eyes peering at her in her dreams, seeking revenge on the person that had taken their lives away so quickly, so painfully. And now she wanted to do the same. Leaving earth, leaving her soul and everyone that had caused her love, hate, pain and grief more then once, more then anyone could ever know. 

          Crawling into her hole that she had dug for herself after the eyes started to stare at her, she had found condolence in that hole. Her hole, a hole filled of nothing but the soul inside her body. That soul that was screaming and tearing to be let out, to feel the warmth of freedom spread through out it. She couldn't take it any longer. 

          The warmth of the coca did not fill that void inside her. Nothing could. She had tried but nothing could. It was a deep nothingness void that had taken to reside in her heart when everyone one of her close family members began to drop dead beside her. Counting down as if they were mere puppets, all their strings being cut, letting them drop down to the floor with out having any argument against it. 

          Her very own strings were beginning to tear above her. But she wanted those strings to drop and let her die. Pulling her out of her great sadness that had seemed to engulf her and never let her go. But yet it wasn't letting her drop fast as the others did. Not one swift cut that dropped them all. It was a slow agony full drop, slowly falling to the ground, yet not soon enough. 

          Only there was one thing that she had found, one thing that let one little flame of warmth glow inside her. It was that flame that was keeping her going. Not letting her take some scissors and cut loose her strings herself. No, it was begging with her, pleading with her to let its flame just glow a little longer. Urging her on to live and see the sunrise one more day, and the next and the next. But that flame was dieing slowly too, now a mere pile of embers softly glowing, not that vibrant flame of colors and heat as it once used to be. 

          That flame was love. The love she received in bunches from her family, the warm love she had received from her friends and most importantly the love she had received from the person she _thought_ had loved her back. It was flaming as high and as much as it could then. She thought that it would _never_ die out. But once again, she was wrong. As always she was utterly wrong. 

          It first started to die out with her family. One by one they began to drop to their deaths. One funeral after another, more tears wept for that person after another. As if the black angel that was looking down at her, it thought that losing all of her family but one wasn't enough, it began to take the living breaths out of her friends. More deaths, more funerals and more tears. 

          But the next one was the worst of all. They didn't die this time, but it did worse. It put the flame that had slowly begun to grow smaller and smaller almost completely out. It was her love. Him. The one that had broken her heart pulled it out of her body then stomped on it until it was just broken pieces of nothing. He had told her he had loved her and always would. She had believed him, and with all her heart. All those nights of passionate love making, small romantic gestures and love-filled whispers of, "I love you," had reassured her that his words were true to his heart. 

          Then that one night, that one life changing night, had changed everything. _Everything._ Walking down the street, she had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, almost oblivious to the fact that she had just lost more people in her family including her close friends to the war that was going on around her. But none of that mattered. 

          He had just told her that he had loved her, and her own heart was soaring high above the clouds. Walking into a little café to get some coffee she saw a couple showing a very disgusting display of affections. The two were practically glued at the mouth. And to top it off, the guy's hand was up her shirt. Smiling even more thinking how her love would never be that disgusting she sat down. But when the girl got up to the bathroom her smile fled from her face. It was him, her him. The guy that had just told her he had loved her after a very romantic night in bed. 

          Walking over to him she screeched, "What the hell do you think your doing sticking a tongue down another girls' mouth! For merlins sake, you just told me you loved me last night!" And she couldn't believe what he did next. He laughed at her, _he laughed at her,_ then said in disbelief, "You actually believed me?! Man, I knew you were easy, but I didn't think you were _that _easy." She could literally feel her heart break into a million pieces and drop to the floor before her. Bringing her hand up, she slapped his face, leaving a very red handprint on the side of his face. "How dare you!" she yelled through tears. Even though tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was fleeing from that cursed spot, she could still see him laughing, _laughing, _at her! And that's when a deep hollow void had settled itself in her soul.

          She no longer was the innocent, pure, little girl she used to be. Her heart smiling, her eyes twinkling, and the dimples on her face when she smiled were never seen anymore. Happiness was no longer a word in a vocabulary. It was just a word that people who had not taken a taste of the real world used. And to more it was just a word, a façade really, to resist their real emotions. Everything that was dark and gloomy inside them. 

          But she had thought of herself as a different person, a person that no longer had that façade and was true to herself. She showed her true emotions, everything that was ripping at her defenseless heart, every ounce of hated and sorrow in each little tear that she wept.  Everyone saw it. Yet no one saw it. They were all two busy with putting on their own façades to notice the wilting flower right in front of them. 

          Taking a sip of the hot coca finally, it filled her mouth and then filled her heart with warmth. Just only a fleeting second though, then it was gone. No trace of warmth left inside her. In a cry of fury she threw the cup down to the floor, the scorching hot chocolate burning her feet. Nothing could make her feel anymore. She was just hollow. Empty. Numb. Lifeless. Just a lifeless puppet pleading for their strings to be cut so they could just drop and be gone of all emotions…

          Running out her door, her bare feet crunched on glass, the small broken shards, embedding themselves into the soles of her feet. She didn't feel it though. She could not feel anything anymore, no pain, no happiness, no love. Yet, she could still feel that terrible pang at her heart of misery, aloneness, of just wanting to be let free. Free of strings, free of worry, free of everything. 

          Running down the stairs of the deserted house, she began to leave red and bloody footprints. She took no notice and ran out the door. Her long wavy hair billowing out behind her with the wind, the thin white dress clung to her body as she ran to the tree. The apple tree, her tree. It held all her secrets within its branches. But it never betrayed her as others had done. It told no one of deepest desires, her longest secrets and crushed heart. It held true to her words. 

          It was almost one year ago when she had found the tree atop of the hill from her house. She had found it when had woken up from one of her terrible nightmares. Running from her house she went outside, and walked. It was then that she noticed there was a lovely apple tree right in her very own backyard. When she had asked if it would tell anyone of her secrets a wind blow and words fluttered into her ears. _I will not tell, you can trust me._

          And to that day she still believed it was true to its word. Not even whispering to the little daisies resting right at its tree stump. Sitting down, leaning against the tree she whispered a small sorry and plucked one of the daises, tucking it right behind her ear. Then reaching up she muttered one more sorry and took an apple from the tree's branches. 

          Biting into the sweet apple, juice slowly falling down her chin a bitter wind chilled her bones. She smiled though; for once she could feel something. The cold was almost inviting and warm. It brought her a tingling sensation that hadn't cursed through her body since the void had filled her. 

          She knew though, and so did all the plants around her, that it was her last day. Her last living moments. The last time she would ever taste the sweet apples on her tongue, the last time the grass would ever tickle her legs, and the last time she would feel the wind against her face. And she thought what no better place to die then where she had spilled her heart out at. Every little detail of her life was told there, and now the very last moment of her life would play out there. 

          Silently walking back to her house, she followed the trace of her bloody footprints. She had never felt so one with the Earth until that moment then…

          Once inside her house she walked shortly and quickly to the spot. It was already, all she had to do was grab it and walk back outside to final all the steps. She had thought about what she was going to do before, but never decided to do it at that moment. There were still those softly glowing embers that had been inside her. But the wind had just blown the last little flame out. To her she was already dead, but to the world and everyone else around her, she wasn't. 

          Running now, she quickly reached the tree. Climbing up a bit into the tree she stopped and steadied herself, standing on a branch about six feet above the ground. Feeling the rope in her hands she tied it around the branch above her. The last moment she would ever feel the bark of a tree. Tugging on it, she made sure it was going to hold. Then her hands set to work on tying one more knot. The last time she would ever smell the sweetness of apples. She tugged on her second knot to check also. The last time she would ever see those beautiful little daises smiling back up at her. 

          This was it. Slipping the loop around her neck she looked up at her house. She could see the window inside her room. The room she had lived in for the past three years. It held so many painful memories she looked away. Feeling her cheeks, she was surprised to feel wetness. She had begun crying. A gust of wind picked up and she heard her name being called in the distance, yet it was very close. Another gust of powerful wind came and made her slip a bit. Steadying her self with one hand she gulped. 

          _No,_ she told herself, _I want to do this. It's too much pain for me to hold any longer._ With no more remorse, she let her feet fall off the ground. "Goodbye," she whispered before everything went black. She was gone. She had cut her own last string herself. No more a lifeless puppet. Her soul was finally free. It cried in rejoice and soon the heavens were crying with her. Rain was softly falling down onto her body. That person was calling her name again. "We won! The war is over! We won!" the person called out to her. But when he reached the top of the hill, he gasped at the sight behold before him. 

          "Ginny…" he whispered, running a hand through his own red hair. Another gust of wind came and blew his hair madly. The daisy that was resting ever so peacefully in her hair, fluttered to the ground. The moment it hit the ground, it withered up and died. _I'm free, I'm free…_

                                      **The End…**

A/N: Wow… this story even surprised me! And it came out of nowhere. I just wanted to write, and so I turned on my computer and started to type. Please review, I think this is one of my best stories yet and I want to see if you liked it! This is probably, most likely, going to be a one shot. But I still don't know… I might make a few more chapters out of it. It all depends really.


End file.
